God tier
shortly after ascension]] The God Tiers are a series of the highest levels of power available to players of Sburb. Achieving God Tier status provides the beneficiary with godlike power in their respective element. Reaching the God Tiers allows players to level further up even after reaching the top of their Echeladder, which is the limit under normal circumstances. After attaining God Tier status, the player then begins to level up further, though the increase in power to a person already called a god is likely redundant. John and Jade, as well as Dave and Rose, have all levelled up after attaining their God Tier. It is unknown how far Vriska got into her levels (likely all of them), and whether Aradia increased in level as well. As shown by the , normal stats still increase in the God Tiers. However, instead of Boondollars (because that shit is for babies), the player in question receives . Requirements To reach the God Tiers, a player's dead or dying body must be placed on his/her Quest Bed (or Quest Cocoon), a process apparently referred to as taking a "legendary nap" by Consorts. The specific cause of death does not appear to be important and it may also be sufficent to be placed on a Quest Bed within a certain time span after death occurs. It is unknown whether a player absolutely has to have gained all the levels (all of them) of their Echeladder before proceeding with the ascension - both John and Vriska had fulfilled this alleged requirement, and Jade, having successfully bred the Genesis Frog just before her death, likely was as well. It is possible that Dave has as well, merely by the fact that he was in the Medium for much longer than the other kids (in a relative, Weird Time Shit sense). The Process of ascension The Thief of Light]] Each player has two Quest Beds, one located on their planet and the other at the center of Prospit or Derse's moon. In some cases (such as John's ascension) there also appears to be a Skaian Quest Bed for each player. Consequently, there are also two different ways to ascend to God Tier level. John, Jade and Vriska all ascend by dying their original selves on the Quest Bed of their planet. This would soon cause their dream self to appear on the Skaian Quest Bed. During this process, both Jade and John were visited and enshrouded by a totem creature of their Planet - John by fireflies and Jade by hummingbirds. The second method of ascension involves the other set of Quest Beds hidden deep within the centre, or 'Crypt' of each kingdom's moon. When a dream self has taken on the role of a dead player, dying on this bed causes the dream self to resurrect as a God Tier player. This method was used by Rose, Dave and Aradia. Aradia's quest bed was in the crypt of Derse itself, rather than its moon. Andrew Hussie has stated that since she was dead to start with, her dream self didn't "belong" with the living players on the moon, and was sequestered in the planet. This is also why the moon of Derse only had five towers. Another unusual aspect of her ascension is that a separate instance of herself existed as Aradiabot. When she ascended to the God Tiers, her soul therefore her consciousness merged with her dream self's, thus leaving the robot empty and causing it to explode soon after. shortly after ascension]] This unusual aspect also applies to Jade, who resurrected her dream self as Jadesprite. Jade was already labeled "dead" before being put on her Quest Bed, challenging the assumption that the moment of death must take place on the Quest Bed. It doesn't seem to matter where your dream self is in relation to the bed on Skaia, as Vriska's dream self was transported from Prospit to her corresponding Quest Bed, where she ascended, while John's dream self, and then later Jade's dream self, in the form of Jadesprite, were already on Skaia. It should also be noted that Jadesprite wasn't anywhere near her corresponding Quest Bed when Jade ascended, though this might relate to Jade's dream self being a seperate sentient being at the time. It can be noted that all Prospit dreamers reaching God Tier have used the quest bed on their planet, while all Derse dreamers have used the quest bed in the core of Derse or it's moon. It is not known if the distinction between Derse and Prospit ascensions is significant. "Crypt Beds" have only been depicted in Derse and its moon, so the second method may only be available - or recommended - for Derse dreamers. Andrew has, however, implied that both methods can be used by dreamers of either kingdom. In all known cases, it is the dream self that becomes the God Tier character, as the original player is dead before ascension occurs. However, after the death of the main self triggers the process, their consciousness will merge permanently into the body of the dream self, and the new form will be given a significant power increase. Accompanying the ascension is a new hooded outfit for the newly-ascended god -- a godhood, as it were. A player's title affects the general design of the god tier hoodie, based on a vaguely medieval motif, while the color is determined by the symbol of their aspect. For no given reason, the player's choice of eyewear is also included in the outfit, even if just an accessory (such as Dave's shades). Whether a player who needed corrective lenses still has impaired vision after ascending isn't clear - Vriska was upset at losing her glasses, but didn't seem to need them. According to what the Trolls believe, the process required to ascend is a test issued by Sburb to see if the player in question is willing to face their own demise in order to obtain greater power. In the course of the sessions seen, six characters have ascended and none of them have done so unequivocally willingly; Dave and Terezi even explicitly denied the ability to face their own deaths. John Egbert was killed by Jack Noir and Jade Harley by Courtyard Droll's shaving-cream bomb, but other characters arranged their transportation to their quest beds. Vriska Serket chose to die in her Quest Cocoon only after she was beaten half to death by Aradia. Aradia Megido's dream self was sleeping in her Quest Cocoon at the heart of Derse when she was killed by Jack Noir's Green Sun powers. Likewise Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde died in the wake of their creation of the Green Sun, though they did not make any attempt to escape the explosion and had previously accepted this task as a suicide mission. Feferi and Eridan as having reached God Tier in an alternate timeline. According to Karkat's rant to himself, reaching God Tier doesn't mean a timeline won't be doomed. Exactly how they reached God Tier in their timeline is unrevealed, but there's no evidence that it was anything other than the established methods. Powers and abilities The key aspect of the power of God Tier players relates to their mythological aspect: the level of power they exert over is significantly enhanced to the point of near-complete control. John, the Heir of Breath, has shown that he can manipulate the breeze at levels both fine enough to fly a car around and strong enough to create a massive tornado powerful enough to drill cleanly through The Battlefield. Vriska, the Thief of Light, is capable of commanding fortune, an ability said by Terezi Pyrope to only be accessible and controllable to those who have full mastery over the power of light. Shortly after her ascension, Aradia, the Maid of Time, immediately demonstrated her level of power over time by freezing the rampaging Jack Noir (who possessed a godlike power) completely of her own accord without the aid of any time-controlling items. Jade as the Witch of Space can shrink entire planets into her playthings with no external tools whatsoever, a power she did not have as her main self and which her Bec-prototyped dream self seemed unable to use to this extent, manifesting her role as Hero of Space- only through making glasses that could see every part of space and breeding the Genesis Frog. Absolutely no specific training seems to be necessary to access the full extent of their power even immediately after ascending. There are several abilities that all God Tier players gain, regardless of their associated aspect and title, such as the ability to fly. Players who achieve God Tier are also immortal, and after completing a session, would live in the newly created universe as literal gods. They can be killed, but the death must either be "heroic" or "just." A heroic death requires that they fall while opposing a corrupt adversary or through a noble self-sacrifice for the greater good. A just death requires that they deserved to be killed, either through becoming corrupted and being slain by a hero, or else through causing . keeps a grandfather clock, with a pendulum ticking between "heroic" and "just" halves of the clock, while displaying the symbol of the player in question. It is unclear if the clock simply displays the outcome or if it has deeper ties to the resurrection of God Tier players. Vriska Serket is so far the only God Tier player that has visibly died a permanent death when she was stabbed by Terezi to prevent her from accidentally tipping off Jack Noir to the trolls' location and killing them; according to the clock, Vriska's death was just. However, some theories state that she died simply because the clock was destroyed by Spades Slick, and the "just" judgement given by the clock was merely because of the direction it was leaning when it was broken. How doomed timeline God Tier players received their permanent deaths is still unknown. However it is possible that the cessation of their timelines was enough to ensure their deaths beyond the two normal criteria for permanent death, or that even remaining in the doomed timeline counts as "heroic" as it allows the alpha timeline to continue. God Tier players appear to be able to dreamshare at will. Vriska was able to enter and interfere with the nightmares of the Wayward Vagabond, and Aradia demonstrated mastery of dream bubbles in her conferences with Tavros, Kanaya, and Jade. The physical result of ascension to the God Tiers has ties to the cultural image of perfection and the perception of what godhood should be like for the species in question. Since troll biology is largely based on insect-like metamorphosis, fairies are often seen as an (imaginary) ideal, as a caterpillar becoming a butterfly. Consequently the God Tier trolls gain butterfly wings. Mindfang's journal that Tavros' Ancestor, The Summoner revealed wings similar to the ones trolls receive upon ascending to God Tier status, most likely due to him being the Page of Breath from the . For reasons unknown, the God Tier Karkat shown in did not seem to have wings like the other trolls. However, he simply may have concealed them, an ability mentioned by UranianUmbra and also demonstrated by Vriska. Humans have no real cultural equivalent to the trolls' wing ideals, and so instead merely get the outfit. Jade, however, retains the animal ears of Jadesprite upon ascension, which could be concurrent with her ideal for the pinnacle of human form and its manifestation in her love for anthropomorphic fauna. It could also be because of her dream self having the exception of being a sprite prototyped with some of Bec's features, some carried over through ascension. Tiers John *Galesmate *Revenge of Doctor Ragnarok **Reward: Gift of Gab (No need for chat client to talk) Jade *Growing Panes Await *Sayonara Kansas **Reward: Gift of Gab Rose *Pentacle Therapist *Ariadne's Threadspinner **Reward: Gift of Gab *Surya's Lurid Glare (not yet achieved) Dave *Hotpotato Butterfingers *Revenge of Ricky Schrödinger **Reward: Gift of Gab *Pimpslayer (not yet achieved) Failure to ascend It seems Sburb may intend all its players to be able to live as gods in the new universe they create, given that they can face their own mortality. Rose and Dave are the only players for whom it is even arguable that they faced their own deaths. Hence we do not know how common it is throughout Sburb sessions to reach this tier, a question which is rather moot as both of the sessions of concern to us are some form or another of "a special case." Most of the trolls were also unable to ascend because Jack Noir killed their dream selves and destroying their quest beds (and everything that was attached to them) though it has been seen that some have reached god tier in alternate timelines. Trivia *The wings that the trolls gain upon reaching god-tier are tinted in their respective blood color. The designs of Eridan's and Feferi's wings are reminiscent of their horns. In addition, The Summoner's wings follow these rules, showing his blood color, as well as having protrusions shaped in a similar fashion to his horn style. Vriska's god-tier wings do not represent her horns, however one of her wings has 7 dots on it, while the other wing only has one, mirroring her pupils. Likewise, Aradia has empty circles on her wings, mirroring the blank eyes she had as a ghost, sprite and robot. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts